Not alone
by mh10anthony
Summary: Hiccup and Elsa realize they have a lot of things to relate too in their life. What started off as a simple 'tour' soon turns into a blissful mystery of decoding the age old phrase: 'young love'.


**I got tired reading the limited number of Hicelsa fics so I've written one myself. Hope you guys like fluff and young teenagers discovering what love is.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

The bow sliced through the calm sea, droplets of salty water splashing random directions. The polished wood laid the foundations of a vast yacht; the beaming sun and the clear sky contributing in offering a smooth experience for a first time sailor.

The north winds wiped the auburn hair of a young scrawny lad, his green hazy eyes staring vacantly at the outline of land approaching. His chapped lips parted as a sigh escaped. Adjusting his brown fur coat over his green tunic, he buried his hands in his pocket. He suppressed a shiver and his head jerked to the ship's flag flying proudly.

The embroidery consisted of a serpent impaled by a sword. Another sigh escaped his lips. He abandoned his post and padded to his quarters.

"Hiccup," a bulky sailor grunted as the scrawny lad passed him.

Hiccup nodded.

Five days at sea mellowed his attitude. Sailing was not his thing. "But it's a Viking thing," his father voice rang through his head. Yes-yes it was a Viking thing, but Hiccup was never a typical Viking to begin with; nevertheless, it never stopped him from trying.

"Never give up," A soft melody whispered in his conscience. 'Never give up.' Those were the last words his mother said to him before she was declared dead. Her body was never found, though it didn't hinder the lad's thought. What else could he logically think?

Hiccup halted just before the cabin's door. Abruptly, the door swung open to reveal a hulking figure sprouting a ginger red beard extending to his abdomen. The man hastily concealed his surprise.

"Son!" the man boomed.

"Hey dad," Hiccup weakly replied.

Silence overtook father and son like a heavy blanket. Hiccup dramatically inhaled and Stoick clasped his hands over a chieftain belt with a huge metallic buckle carved with draconic designs.

"Um dad," Hiccup stuttered, "you're blocking my way"

"Oh," Stoick sighed and awkwardly stepped to the side. His back slammed against the wall and he faked a chuckle as embarrassment overfilled him.

Hiccup bit down a snort, then quickly escaped the awkward situation.

"Oh and son," Stoick called as Hiccup disappeared into a corner.

"Yes dad?" Hiccup appeared from the hall.

"We're going to arrive soon."

"I know."

"They're royals," Stoick grumbled awkwardly.

"So?"

"Do wear something nice." Hiccup furrowed his brows. "They have kids; a girl that is your age."

Hiccup nodded, playing his father words in his head. Then, his eyes widen as realization hit him.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Hiccup blurted.

Stoick shrugged. "Give a good first impression," he deadpanned.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and patted his fur coat. "Impressions do not come from appearance, but rather from behavior." Stoick smiled the first genuine smile Hiccup had seen in a month.

"Aye son, aye,"

Hiccup nodded and his lips curved into a grin. He banked the turn and retreated to his quarters.

"I'll try my best dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't son, just be you."

* * *

Pale fingers slid into white gloves; white gloves glided over regal blue and black attire hugging a blooming adolescent body. The gloves found the person's hair-the pale blond hair which could easily be mistaken as white under a first glance.

Pink rosy lips curved into a weak smile as a slim woman wearing common man's dress approached her.

"Princess Elsa, the King and Queen request your presence in the courtroom."

"Thank you Maggie," Princess Elsa replied formally, hands clasped in front of her. Maggie twirled and led the way, Elsa following elegantly behind.

She wasn't looking forward to this meeting. The palace had never had visitors in years. Many requests were humbly refused and as Elsa graced through the halls of the castle decorated in complex patterns of golden lines and patterns, majestic chandelier and artistically acclaimed portraits; she wondered, why were these visitors different?'

'Must be of some great importance,' Elsa thought, 'something that could not be turned down.'

All thoughts soon died as she reached the enormous oak door of the courtroom. She gulped and steeled her face. Sucking in a shaky breath, she forced the door opened.

Stoick head jerked to the door. Abruptly, he was mesmerized by the beauty and gracefulness of the girl who had disturbed the meeting with the royals, and her thick pale blond hair.

"Elsa," the King cheered, his lean body draped with a red coat. He beckoned her to his right and the young girl humbly obliged; chin held high, feet light as a feather.

"May I pleased be introduced to our subjects," Elsa asked, her sight lingering on the tiny face of her sister.

"Oh yes, where were my manners?" The King chuckled light heartedly.

The queen, perched elegantly on her throne to the King's left, chuckled fondly.

"Princess Elsa of Arendellle," Stoick began, bowing, "I am Stoick the Vast from the land of Berk, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Vikings."

Elsa resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"And," Elsa trailed off, attention shifting to the boy in the left.

Hiccup fumbled with his bow but managed to maintain an acceptable posture. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of the chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe from Berk, Stoick the Vast."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, quickly recognizing similar traits shared between the two that was only visible to a keen eye.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed, a ghost of a smile grazing her lips as she stared at the boy similar to her age, "Interesting."

And, without a another word, she glided across the room to her father's right.

Then, as if the little girl was waiting for her, her little sister, Princess Anna, excitedly danced and waved her hand around her older sister; trying to gain the girl's attention.

"Elsa, Elsa, I did not see you since last week," Anna giggled.

"Anna, please stop," Elsa groaned.

"Anna, that's enough," the Queen scolded.

The little princess pouted. "Yes momma."

Stoick chuckled, "Ah, the energy of childhood; such a heart-warming sight."

"Indeed it is Chief Stoick. As you were saying before we got disturbed that you stocks have depleted rapidly and you need a stable kingdom in order to renew this."

"Yes your Majesty," Stoick agreed, titling his head down in respect. "We have been suffering from a nasty type of pest that won't go away."

"I have heard of your unfortunate pest problem and I will sympathize with you by replenishing what you've lost."

"Thank you your Majesty."

"Now if formalities are finished, I would appreciate if you would join me for a drink. There are some other minor matters I would like to discuss," The kind spared the three children a glance before averting his gaze to Stoick. Stoick nodded solemnly.

"Hiccup, can you stay in the courtroom while the King and I discuss on other matters," Stoick asked.

Stoick question fell on deaf ears, for the boy made no restraint in hiding his astonishment of the courtroom. With the golden twirls of complicated designs, carving plastering the ceiling of the courtroom, and sky blue traces crisscrossed in a complex pattern, his mind, sight and wonder were at its peak. An enormous foreign design hung from the ceiling, the many glass like designs illumination the room.

Hiccup googled at the architecture with gaping mouth.

"Hiccup," Stoick barked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes-yes dad," He stammered, returning from his little dilemma.

"Can you stay in the courtroom while the King and I discuss on other matters?" Stoick annoyingly repeated.

Hiccup grinned as he stared at the building again. "Sure," he said dreamily.

"Sounds to me like Noble Hiccup as a taste for architecture," the Queen chuckled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. 'Noble?' That was a new title.

"Momma, me and Elsa can show him around," Anna chimed.

"No," Elsa suddenly disagreed.

Hiccup smile crumbled. He bowed his head with gloomy eyes and sighed. Berk, Arendellle or anywhere, he could never escape rejection.

Hiccup gaze found Elsa's and he faked a smile. "It's ok, you don't have too if you don't want too."

Elsa gasped. She didn't mean it; it was just when Anna offered to show the boy around with her, she remembered that unforgivable day when her 'curse' had nearly killed her sister.

She didn't mean to hurt the boy.

"No-I don't mean-"Elsa stammered.

"It's okay," Hiccup replied.

"It's just her," Elsa blurted, pointing a finger to Anna.

"Me?" Anna asked innocently.

"She'll just disturb us," Elsa stammered.

The boy flashed crimson.

She bit down a groan when she realized what her words meant.

"Um, Ok," the boy said.

"Are you sure Elsa?" the king asked.

Elsa bit her gum and nodded, realizing she couldn't get out of this mess without hurting the boy's feelings. And that was something she couldn't do.

"Then in that case, bath time Anna," The Queen squealed, scooping Anna up in her arms.

"But momma," Anna giggled as her mother fetched her out the door.

"No buts Anna," The Queen voice rang lowly down the hall.

Stoick and The King followed next, the King sparing Elsa a reassuring glare before vanishing form the room.

The two young teens turned to each other. Hiccup lidded his lips together as he stared at the gorgeous princess and she returned the gesture.

She had to say, he was quite the attractive guy. She found herself staring too intense and quickly averted her gaze.

Really attractive….

She smiled and one of her fingers twirled her stray locks. She wondered how his hands would feel on hers; soft and gently, or maybe hard and warrior-like like many Vikings.

She has read a lot of books due to years of isolation; all because of that one day when she injured her sister with her 'curse.' Most of the book fell under the broad category of romance, hence, her thought at the moment. A light feeling suddenly raised form her abdomen but she forced it down.

He's a Viking. Vikings are unpredictable and most uses woman like tools. She sneaked a glance at the boy-his eyes rocketing around the room like a loose cannon. Maybe he was different...

Or maybe he's the same. But, Vikings are said to be muscular and huge; the boy wasn't. Maybe he wasn't like most of them.

Or maybe he was…

"You know, you don't have to show me around," Hiccup said. The architecture though fond to stare at, was uncomfortable and awkward when there was an odd sensation of being watched by an extremely attractive princess. For a time he had reverted to his senseless but absorbent study of the designs, but awkwardness had soon settled between the two teens like a heavy blanket, coiling and reeling around them until it suffocated them.

"I said I would, and I will," Elsa deadpanned.

"Ok," Hiccup replied and waited patiently for Elsa personal tour.

Silence nestled between the two and Hiccup resisted the urge to sigh.

"Um, aren't you going to show me around?"

"Oh yes," Elsa said, giggling, "Silly me, I'm not good with interacting with people."

Hiccup smiled, "Then I guess we aren't so different after all."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. Hiccup shrugged. She exhaled and relaxed her shoulders, sparing the boy a small smile. Her posture changed from stiff to soft.

"I guess so," Elsa replied. Elsa expression softened.

"Where first?"

"Oh," Elsa mumbled, "Um, you fascinated in machines." A boyish grin split Hiccup's freckled face.

"Maybe a little," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, um sorry, maybe the astronomy tower?"

"I was being sarcastic," Hiccup chuckled.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized sheepishly.

"Stop apologizing please?"

"Sorry," Elsa grinned sheepishly. She suddenly covered her mouth with her palms and blushed.

Hiccup lips twisted into a smirk. "It's ok."

Elsa, flushed, beckoned him as she walked out the door; mouth clamped together in the hopes of preserving what little dignity she had left.

Hiccup followed, mind in a trance as he watched the young princess glided flawlessly against the red rugged floor. Pretty, she wasn't. No mere mortal words could ever compare to such godliness; however, Freyja, the Goddess of beauty and love, was a being that could compare with the young princess…

He couldn't help it; he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Though he tried to be as noble as possible, his boyish fantasies betrayed him and he caught himself staring at places he should not even dear think about.

Damn hormones.

She was different. She wasn't like the other teens; Hiccup could spot that with just a look, but acting so friendly towards him came as a surprise to him. She was different-she really was. Hiccup bit his gum as his eyes betrayed him yet again.

Elsa felt soft green eyes boring into her skull as they walked through the hall lined with a variety of rare paintings. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if it was presentable.

'Get a hold of yourself Elsa, why are you getting so worked up over a Viking boy?'

'He's different,' she told herself.

'What do you know,' a voice in her head scolded her, 'All your live you've been locked in that room with no connections to the outside world. What if he's one of those bad guys acting as a prince charming in the books?'

Elsa smoothed her dress and threw a glance over her shoulders. She caught the boy's forest green eyes and smiled.

'What's wrong in trying; might as well take a little break from perfection.'

'You are such a kid,' the voice scoffed.

Elsa bowed her head. 'All my life I've been striving to be prefect, to be the flawless daughter. All my life I've been listening to you. I finally have a shot of happiness and this is what you want me to do? Let me be! I'm tired of acting as the prefect child.'

"Elsa?" Hiccup called for the second time since they were walking.

"Huh?"

"Elsa?"

"Yes," she said dazedly. "Wha-what's wrong?"

Hiccup chuckled, his auburn hair swaying softly with each small shudder.

"Nothing," he answered.

Elsa turned a corner, Hiccup following like a lost puppy, and was greeted by a ridiculous stairs that curled around a pole. Hiccup, with puzzled eyes, gazed upwards and gasped as he saw the staircase climbing higher than ten stories. His body shuddered.

Elsa smirked, "We're going to the top."

Hiccup shrugged, and then flexed. "Might as well give my Viking muscle some exercise."

Elsa giggled unladylike. "I could tell you were being sarcastic."

"You know me already," Hiccup chuckled.

A warm smile graced the lips of the princess and as she began her accent to the top, her hand gliding on the sills, she turned and mumbled slowly, "then you'll be the first in a very long time."

* * *

Ten stories later and Hiccup could not snap out of his tantrum. it was just so confusing, she was confusing. The princess, Elsa, with every other silent minute turning to him, was breathtaking and graceful but yet tangled with mystery and hurt.

She was more complex than a complex puzzle, and ten times more difficult than any inventions he had ever built. Sometimes, taking flowed naturally between the two; but times like now, when she retreated back into her impenetrable shell of hers, it was difficult attempting to talk with her. She was a challenge-a real challenge, and Hiccup loved one thing more than architecture, and that was a good challenge.

He wouldn't lie; his calf throbbed like crazy. Those stairs was a reincarnation of the devil. He couldn't stop the relived sigh that rose from his throat as his heels hit the top.

"Viking muscles must be sore huh?" Elsa asked lightly, watching him with amusement.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. He nodded comically and muttered, "Yeah, was a great workout."

Elsa shook her head, "You really are something else aren't you Noble Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

"Hu-huh."

They were facing an oak door that was for once, plain and just polished. Two pictures guarded the sides of the door; and heck, it seemed like the red carpet floored the entire castle.

"Not far more," she said, then walked to the door and turned the nob. "Just through here."

Her face was flushed and Hiccup gladly realized she was panting. It would be a total shame piled on more shames if she wasn't tired and he was.

Those stairs were evil…

She pushed the door open and beckoned for Hiccup to follow.

Hiccup could hear the ticks and clicks of machine in the room and the smell of oil in the air, but nothing could prepare him for the sight which greeted him when he entered the room. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and all he could say was an amazed, "Wow."

Circular objects with grooves and ridges finishing the circumference rotated and were latched onto more enormous ones than the first. They all rotated in a gradual process, and Hiccup didn't take long to realize only the smaller circular object rotated, propelling all the others to rotate too.

For once they were no carpet on the floor; it was replaced by a metal walkway.

Elsa walked to the rails, feet silent even on the metal. Hiccup followed her, though quite noisily. He rested his hand on the rails and peered over.

"We sure are a long way up," Hiccup mumbled. Elsa nodded.

A comforting silence settled between the two. Hiccup took the time to stare at the swaying pendulum, the gears, contraction and most of the machines in their work.

Elsa sighed, sneaking a glance over to him.

"Really interested in machines huh?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Just really curious I guess, not just about this but mostly everything."

"Curious… About what the most?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I think that would be freedom. I've always wanted freedom." He licked his lips and watched her, "Not just any freedom but like real freedom-freedom like when there are no limitations, like flying I guess."

Elsa smiled, now that was something she could relate too. "So do I," she leaned over the rails and just for once entertained the thought of them 'flying'; escaping form the world, and just the two of them, flying, soaring, or maybe even sailing. Just breaking free from the shackles of responsibilities, duties and expectations and just for once, be free.

Elsa sneaked a glance. His face was twisted in thinking. 'What are you thinking Hiccup,' she thought.

"I've always wanted to be free, just break free from everything," she mumbled.

"Shall I pack the bags?"

Elsa raised her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"And I will rent two dragon steeds," she chuckled.

Her brows furrowed when his smile crumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Ah nothing much." Just that there are no dragon steeds…

Elsa skidded closer to him. She leaned over the rails so her eyes could catch his. Their hips touched.

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

She was worried, Hiccup could sense that. It was something foreign to him.

"You are worried about me," he said.

Elsa was surprised at this startled tone. "And is that a problem?"

"No, it's just new. No one really has ever cared about me. My father mostly ignores me from time to time and though I can do whatever I want I'm mostly 'alone," he explained, breathing the word 'hurt' with a pained tone.

A chill ran down her spine. She could hear the tone of hurt in his voice, faint but there.

Her gloved hands touched his naked hands, and she mumbled, "You aren't so different from me after all are you Hiccup?"

Hiccup beamed. Gods her eyes are so beautiful.

And then something happened-something clicked into place, and they were intrigued to know more, hear more about each other.

And neither ignored the feeling.

They talked; they shared their stories, their hurt, their dreams, wishes, regrets, sorrows and pain. And at the end, they bonded.

It didn't go unnoticeable by the two. They both knew as soon as they laid eyes on each other, something clicked. It was alien and faint but they both knew it was there. And as they solved each pieces of their souls, as they answered each question and nurtured their hurt, they grew closer.

It started as a small twirl between the two, then as they discovered more and more of each other; the twist turned into twists until finally they wove and threaded together like two long lost strand finally reuniting. It tied and curved together until the ends could not be recognized, until they were so acquainted with each other, until the strands were curled together; that the strands-that they- were almost inseparable.

An hour had passed since they had arrived at the clock tower and both teens could not feel any happier. They had somehow ended up on the metallic walkway and though it was uncomfortable, with the two of them, nothing could be better. Silence, which they thought were impossible, finally settled between the two. During the past hour their mouths were like loose cannons; never shutting, just thirsty to talk, and hear. During the past hour, neither felt bored for a second.

They sat with feet outstretch and shoulders touching, a goofy grin plastered on each of their faces from a previous joke earlier. She trusted him, and because of that, her gloves laid on a forgotten place. She felt warm with him; unlike the cold restrain she was used too. She felt warm and free, and loved…

The smell of pine tree filled her nostrils. She felt hands touched against hers, asking for permission. Her eyes lifted to his-his forest green adorable eyes and found out he was already staring. Heat claimed her cheeks, and she squeezed his hands.

"Your beautiful Elsa," he breathed, "You really are."

Elsa smirked, "You sure took your time to say that."

He shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a late boomer."

Elsa snorted. Her gaze lowered to their joined hands. Nothing could be more blissful,' she thought.

"Hiccup, I want to tell you something," she raised her free palm to her eye level. For a while her mind had been pondering on telling him about her snow powers. She trusted him but did she trust him that much?

"Mmm?"

The coldness crept to her hands. Would she be able to control her powers this time? Her mind went back to the time when she nearly killed her little sister. A shiver racked her body.

Hiccup shivered; somehow the room had grown quite cold.

What if I hurt him,' she thought, 'What if I can't control my powers? She felt Hiccup body shuddered. Guilt impaled her suddenly…

"Please do say."

Elsa snapped out her thoughts. She bit her gum.

Her jaw opened but she closed it. Her mind tried to create a scenario in which she tells him but she came up with nothing.

'Oh Hiccup, I have ice powers.' No way…

Her two fingers snapped together and suddenly two small heart-shaped snows formed. They rose slowly, tangling into each other and vaporized when they touched the ceiling.

Her eyes averted to him, and she bit her lips as she observed the gaping boy. Her face fell when his startled expression didn't change and cursed her untimeliness.

But then the corner of his lips turned into a grin, and all he could do was breath the word, 'Beautiful.'

Elsa was puzzled. "You're not afraid?" she asked slowly, mouth parted.

He grabbed her hand. She restrained from pulling them away and enjoyed his callouses fingers brushing through her soft palms.

"What are you doing," she grinned as he pulled her hands closer to his eyesight.

"This is just magnificent," he breathed and examined her palms like a prized artifact, "Beautiful." His eyes lifted to hers, and spot the light taint of pink. "Not nearly as beautiful as you of course, but still beautiful."

The light pink turned into a deep red. She smacked him playfully and shook her head.

His chortle filled the air, something which he knew he have been doing quite frequently and something which the young girl loved.

"I got one more place to show you," she says, and takes her hands in his.

* * *

"And that looks like a lion head," Hiccup pointed to a couple of stars in the brightly lit night's sky.

Elsa mumbled a low agreement. She didn't really care about stars right now; she was far engrossed-blissfully engrossed- in other things…

They were at the astronomy tower, lying flat on their backs and star gazing. It was his brilliant idea to lie down on the marble ground, and after outstretching a hand for her she felt obliged to join him. But now, so warm fully nestled in his arms, she felt out of place somehow.

She was a princess for god's sake, a young princess. Purity coursed through her veins but yet here she was, lying in someone's arms. What would people say about this? Hell, what would her parents say!? It felt too imitate for her noble and novice self and she was afraid someone might catch them. Gods knows what they'll say. But another part of her wanted to stay in his arms; to stay where she felt warm and safe...

His rambling continued on, and her uneasiness grew. She tried to figure out what he was saying but she was too distracted. She threw it aside after a while because when would she see Hiccup again?

Her dazed state made her oblivious to the question Hiccup asked her.

"Elsa, are you even listening?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry Hiccup; I was just lost in thoughts."

"About what?"

Elsa gestured to his hand she rested on, "About this."

Hiccup gave her a puzzled look, but it soon turned to embarrassment. "Excuse me; are you saying it smells?"

Elsa eyes widen. "No!" she blurted. "Of course not, it feels good and I love lying on it."

"Are you sure I don't_"

"No Hiccup, you smell great, like forest and pine trees."

"Because just so you know, I happen to bath once a day, twice if the place is hot; unlike some Vikings."

"And that's great," Elsa cheers, hoping to end this awkward conversation, "I'm glad."

"Good," Hiccup exhaled. Elsa shook her head. Their eyes lingered in the sky, not sure what to say next.

"Are y-."

"One hundred percent positive Hiccup," Elsa deadpanned.

"Ok."

The breeze slammed against their lying body and both teens shuddered. Their hairs swayed in harmony with the wind. Elsa hair became lose after a while, but she just whisked it aside.

She always loved the wind in her hair, the sense of free-ness it brought. Hiccup turned to her, and he smiled.

"You look even nicer with your hair down," he complimented.

"Thank you," Elsa smirked, scanning the sky and enjoying the peacefulness of the night's sky, and the warmth of Hiccup.

"Maybe she's up there," Elsa whispered, "I always like to think people that passed away turns into stars. So maybe your mother is up there, watching you, watching us."

He turned to her, and at that same time she turned to him. Their nose touched, and neither of them made a move to move.

"Wouldn't that be awkward," he mumbled lowly, lost in her eyes.

Elsa felt warm all of a sudden. She nodded, gulped and parted her lips. Then something came over her, and her eyes lowered to his lips. She licked hers.

Hiccup tilted his head and leaned in, slowly. Her eyes shot to his, and fear beamed through it. But it was only for a second, and she leaned in, not too close to touch.

Their breaths fanned each other faces. Elsa hair fanned her face, and his.

And as they read each other eyes, both knew what they couldn't say.

Their eyes closed. They leaned in. Their lips touched.

It was short-too short for Elsa liking, but sweet and incredibly breathtaking.

Her hand rose to cup his cheeks. She smiled. "You are not alone Hiccup, I'm with you."

He smiled back, and softly pecked her hand on his cheeks. "Neither are you."

His hands found her waist, and he pulled her in, for a much needed kiss.

* * *

**Da-dah-duh I'm done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a somewhat bore to me (the first part only) but everyone has their likes and dislikes. For me this fic took a lot of time to get the point and nothing much happened, except for the two meeting and kissing and whatever. Just a drag… The last part was the best though, loved that…. **

**A few (or not) will now what I am talking about when I wrote Hiccup and Elsa talking for hours and not getting bored. Few (or more) will relate to that experience. Few will know what Hiccup and Elsa felt as they talked and fewer (excluding me) will know what is was like for Hiccup and Elsa to kiss. -_-**

**Read, Like, Review!**

**Hicelsa to me is adorable . I think that Jack and Elsa would never agree with each other. Elsa would probably release Marshmellow on the winter lad. But love is funny and it works in funny ways; but still, I stand with Hicelsa. Hiccup and Elsa are adorable and have a lot of things in common (and they would look cute together.)**

**Cya. **


End file.
